


The Iron Soldier

by Cecil_G_P



Category: Captain American, Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecil_G_P/pseuds/Cecil_G_P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he returned to shield Bucky's been receiving sympathetic looks and fearful glances. Which is why it was more refreshing than annoying to meet the man who would stick refrigerator magnets on his arm in the name of science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Iron Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for the summary before anything else. I just thought it would be cute to try though I'm not sure where I'm going with this. I'll develop it if there's enough interest. The shield that is referred to is what you would see in agents of shield but a bit more developed.

His memories returned in hazy patches. After a few months Bucky decided to submit himself to shield in hopes for therapy. There was only so much they could do. Even with all of his memories back he was suffering severe psychological trauma. And his arm. His arm was a joke. He hated the damn thing because it was a constant reminder of hydra. Of his masters. But there were simply no adequate prosthetics. And he wanted the functionality. So he kept the horrid thing.   
Steve was overjoyed to have him back. He went all out showing him around, introducing him to Sam and Natasha, catching him up on current politics ("there's this new thing, Bucky, called 3rd wave feminism. It's everything that the 1st wave's been missing"), and chattering to him non stop like a damn golden retriever. Don't get it wrong, he was more than overjoyed to have Steve's friendship back. But it was difficult sometimes. After decades wearing a muzzle Bucky had been well trained in keeping his mouth shut, and conversation could be exhausting.   
Bucky had been working out almost religiously. It was the only thing that kept him from falling apart lately. Tonight he decided to crash at Steve's place it was so much closer than his own apartment and he even had a key because he was always welcome.   
Steve wasn't home, which was only slightly unusual as he usually invited Bucky when late night heroism called. So he collapsed on the couch and fell quickly into sleep.   
He blinked his eyes open what felt like ages later into a brightly lit room. Had Steve come home? What had woken him?   
"Morning sleeping beauty." A voice that was definitely not Steve's came from about two inches away from his ear.   
Before he could even think he had the offending person pinned against the wall.   
"GAH! Jesus, you could of just told me you weren't an early riser."  
Horrified, Bucky released him. "I'm so sorry!"  
"No it's alright."  
"No it's really not. Oh my god."  
"No seriously I've done the same to my girlfriend once. PTSD sucks. I understand."  
"I, who are you anyway?"  
"Tony. Tony Stark. You're boyfriend may have mentioned me. Or the rest of the world."  
"I dont have a"  
"Literally. I'm something of technological God."  
"What on Earth is on my arm!" Bucky looked down to notice little dots stuck all over his metal arm.   
"Refrigerator magnets."  
"Wha- why?"  
"Well one of the most important factors when considering a metal prosthetic is knowing weather or not it's magnetic. I've had a few er- problems with it myself..."  
Stark. Steve had mentioned him. He was one of the guys on his save the world team. Howard's son.   
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well I came to ask Steve if I could run some tests with his super special shield. But he seems to be using it. Breakfast?"  
He proffered a plate of bacon and skittles. Looking back at the man's wild face Bucky had the sudden urge to shake himself for not recognizing him as Howard's son.


End file.
